


Я не буду молчать

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), LisenaK



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, We Just Love Each Other, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK
Summary: От Лондона до Нью-Йорка семьдесят девять часов тридцать четыре минуты птичьего полета.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы/Мини от G до T Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Я не буду молчать

Себастиан коснулся песка и смотрел, как пальцы ласково накрывает набегающая волна, тут же отступая, но оставляя на память о себе мелкий песок между пальцами. Он улыбнулся, мокрой рукой откинул назад отросшие волосы и достал телефон, смахивая очередной трек в Спотифае.

Новых сообщений не было. Удивительно, если бы они были. Нью-Йорк и Лондон разделяли не только – Себ сразу полез гуглить расстояние – три тысячи четыреста шестьдесят одна миля и пятичасовая разница во времени. Гугл, как всегда, оказался полон сюрпризов, и вместо очередной попытки открыть приложение для заказа билетов Себ узнал, что чайка может долететь до Лондона за семьдесят девять часов тридцать четыре минуты.

Он снова присел перед кромкой воды. Это, конечно, была самая нужная информация из всех возможных. Все, что он хотел знать, появилось полчаса назад во всех новостных изданиях: Крис Эванс и Лили Джеймс в Лондоне. Вчера были фотографии из ночного клуба, сегодня из парка. Он хмыкнул и поднялся, вытирая руки о джинсы.

Сам хорош. Снова не сказал, не успел, не захотел, как и тогда, после «Мстителей», прижать Криса где-нибудь в коридоре и сказать, что втрескался в него, как подросток, забыв обо всем, к чему стремился все эти годы.

Себастиан посмотрел себе под ноги: и к этому он стремился? К тому, что стоит один на пляже в Нью-Йорке без толп туристов и ждет звонка, которого не будет?

Он сам свел их общение с Крисом к минимуму после завершения контрактов по «Эндгейму», все еще помня неловкий стыдный поцелуй после одного из комик-конов. Тогда они были пьяны не то от фанатских криков, не то от пива, что лилось рекой. Утром оба сделали вид, что ничего не произошло, но общение продолжалось до того момента, как в Сингапуре люди начали скандировать Крису: «Баки! Баки!», а его агент в приватной беседе высказал пожелание студийных боссов о том, что «Баки» и «Стиву» нельзя оказаться в одном кадре. Все было подчинено выгоде, захвату китайского рынка, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться. Он не жалел.

Жалел о том, что ответил на сообщение Криса, похожего на большого щенка лабрадора – такого же милого и восторженного, требующего много внимания и игр на свежем воздухе. Видимо, заскучав в Бостоне на карантине, он начал писать сообщения всем своим знакомым. Или не всем.

Они разговорились. Дальше был только скайп, новые разговоры, смех и то редкое ощущение, когда ты смотришь с другим человеком в одну сторону. Оказалось – нет. Уже было неважным, из-за чего они прекратили общение, то ли из-за того, что Себастиан вновь подошел к опасной черте, то ли из-за занятости Криса после окончания карантина.

Себастиан испугался. Именно тогда, бросив все, он полетел на Ибицу. Было неважно с кем, неважно почему, лишь бы подальше от скайпа и возможности долгих разговоров на двоих. Крис, видимо, не возражал. А теперь появилась Лили Джеймс, настолько напоказ, что все таблоиды заговорили о плохой актерской игре Эванса.

Он снова взглянул на экран телефона: новых сообщений не было. Время поджимало, нужно было возвращаться в отель. Себастиан сделал шаг вперед, коснувшись кромки воды носами конверов, постоял, дождавшись волны, и двинулся в сторону города. 

На обратном пути с пляжа он увидел мертвую чайку на мокром песке. Отступил почти в волну, замочившую конвера, и дернулся от резкого бита Ausländer в наушниках.

Впереди было участие в передаче, название которой Себастиан никак не мог вспомнить, и одинокий вечер в отеле. Снова.

В кармане завибрировал телефон, прерывая музыкальный трек. Себ смахнул заставку и остановился посреди пляжа. «Перезвони?». И все. Не «привет, давно не слышал», не «как ты?».

Он перезвонил. 

– Себастиан… – Чертов Эванс, мягкий голос которого обволакивал, будто коконом, с первого слова.

– Крис?

– Где ты? Я приеду. Завтра.

– Зачем? – Себастиан все смотрел на труп чайки, не в силах отвести взгляд, поэтому почти не удивился возникшей паузе.

Крис на том конце линии откашлялся: 

– Ты делаешь все еще сложнее. Хочу видеть тебя. – Снова пауза. Вода все подбиралась к мертвой птице. – Хочу сказать, что не буду больше молчать.

– О чем молчать? Сколько ты выпил?

– О том, что хочу валяться в парке с тобой. Завтра. Я приеду. С тебя город и название отеля. – Крис отключился, но Себастиан долго еще смотрел на мертвую чайку, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Потом отбил сообщение: «Нью-Йорк. Арло-Сохо».


End file.
